Conventionally, a tube-shaped braided wire such as that shown in Patent Document 1 has normally been used as a shielding member that can change in shape in accordance with a change in the shape of an electrical wire. In Patent Document 1, when the electrical wire is introduced into a metal casing through an opening in the casing, one end of the tube-shaped braided wire is placed over the frame portion of the opening in the metal casing. The tube-shaped braided wire is then fixed to the frame portion of the opening in the casing using a crimping ring.
Note that there are also cases where the frame portion of the opening for electrical wire introduction in the metal casing is provided as an independent member. In this case, the frame portion is fixed to the opening portion of the casing using a screw or the like. Such an independent member is generally called a “shield shell”. In the following description, the frame portion of the opening for electrical wire introduction in the metal casing (including the shield shell) will be called the “shield frame portion”.